Dark Forest/Roleplay
Archives: (1) Tiger walks out of hiding. He laughs at all the cats," Welcome mouse-brains. I'm here to lead you guys. So, K\that dumby Kirbie brought me back to life thinking I lost my evil side. No and he swore he wouldn't let me die again. So I won't die and can't die and I'm offically the ruler and the only one I think is strong, but not stronger then me, is Rookpelt. You will rule by my side." the large tom growled. His pelt in the shadows gave him the evil look of Tigerstar, an evil legend. 23:06, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Rookpelt lifted his head and gave a slight nod. "I will do my best, Tiger. Together, we will smash everything that the Clans have ever known- to smithereens, and the Dark Forest will prevail. We're here because of betrayal, abandonment, pain- we know what it is like. The Clans have no idea, and by the time we're through with them, they will know to never mess with cats like us ever again." 23:18, May 6, 2014 (UTC) "Great." he smiles evily. He looks down at the trainees," Ravenwing, Rookpelt shall mentor you now." he hisses at the tom," Your strength is great and you mind is quick. I want Rookpelt to train you so if he is murdered, you take his place. So listen to him or else!" Tiger sprints to the tom his eyes burning with fury and he slashes out, his claws out, and gives him a small mark," You'll live." he grunts walking away. 23:43, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Cormorantfang hissed. "Leader! As if! That's my job, fleabag." The large, black tom towered over Tiger, his wide, muscular shoulders bulging with energy. His long claws glinted in the dim lighting, and his eyes shone with fury. Lightningfur growled. "Tiger! I mentor Ravenwing. Not Rookpelt. The mangebag can get his own apprentice to torment." 00:00, 05/7/2014 "You're in my bubble." he hisses loudly and slashes the large tom," get in my bubble, it's a warning. Touch me, you die." he snaps and walks over to Lightningfur," Shut-up butt head. You do what I say or I'll kill you too." he hisses 00:06, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Cormorantfang dodged. "You insolent fool! How dare you threaten me? I will snap you in two faster than you can even think about laying another claw on my pelt. Just you try me, fleabag. I'll kill you." "Butt-head? Are we kittens? You moron! I lead this place with Cormorantfang before you intruded, softie! I saw you down there. You're a pile of mush! You should just leave the Dark Forest now... Before we make you." Lightningfur's threat hung in the thick, blood-tainted air. She advanced on Tiger and cuffed him over the ear, with Cormorantfang to back her up, as Tiger was slightly larger than Lightningfur. She was not to be underestimated. Greypelt of IceClan had done that; Lightningfur murdered him. They should know not to mess with the pale molly. 00:16, 05/7/2014 Rookpelt glared at the tom. "Are you trying to turn the cats of the Dark Forest on me?! I keep to myself, mainly because I don't want to involve myself in things like this." He sighed heavily. "if I'm going to lead with you, Cormorantfang should approve it. He's been here since before either of us was a warrior." Rookpelt turned to Cormorantfang, dipping his head to the larger tom. 00:18, May 7, 2014 (UTC) "Well. That was my great three seconds of ruling." he rolled his eyes at Cormorantfang and bowed annoyingly," Oh sir all mighty sir. I serve with my will" he snorts annoyingly and gets up and stalks away. 00:21, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Cormorantfang narrowed his eyes. "A true Dark Forest leader does not give up his position so easily. If you are so mighty, I challenge you to a battle." Lightningfur snorted with laughter. "Good luck Tiger! You're gonna need it!" (think Vanellope von Schweetz from Wreck It Ralph) 00:29, 05/7/2014 "Cool." he just snorts and walks away. He mutters to himself," You bush has no power on me master Parrot." he laughs silently for no odd reason. All of a sudden Tiger is slashed is in the mouth," What the..." he looks around and jumps when he see's a dark figure infront of him," fight.." the cat whispers and vanishes into Tiger's body. Tiger sprints back," Bring it on." the figure over taking Tiger's body in ambition. 00:33, May 7, 2014 (UTC) (OKAY REDO ON THAT) Tiger growls looking up at the powerful tom,"I will fight for my right (TO PARTYYYYY) to lead the places. I've been through worse." he growled his claws sliding out glinting in the small light. He calls on all of his energy up to him and thinks," Remember he is twice your size. You're swifter then him and can dodge." he thought and nods,"Ready." he hisses. 01:50, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Category:Dark Forest Category:Roleplay Category:Evil